


Kiss?!?!

by IllyasJames



Series: Spades [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ace!Yuuri, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Partly undressed Victor, Possessive Katsuki Yuuri, Shocked Victor, eros!Yuuki, hotel room, insecure Victor, post episode 7 Kiss, submissive!Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: After Victor kissed him publicly on the Ice for the very first time. Yuuri is a bit at a loss. He knows how he feels, well most of the time, but was Victors Kiss indeed meant the way he felt it. After leaving the after-party, he and Victor are on their way to the hotel room when he starts to get nervous again.Was it just Victor putting on a show, stealing his very first kiss so publicly?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of my attempt to write a Yuri on Ice story for every single day of the year.  
> Let me know if it's liked.  
> And for those saying Yuuri can't be Ace. I'm Ace and I recognize a whole lot of myself in his behavior. :}

Walking into the hotel and past the reception on their way to the elevators isn't so bad. Yuuri is still capable to have his mind on the impromptu party they just had celebrating Phichit's wining his medal. It was almost like the hot pot outing but with less alcohol and more people. Remembering the Hot pot makes Yuuri also remember Victor stripping naked and clinging to him, which then leads his mind right back to that moment right after his FS routine. He had been trying not to think of that and it stops him right in his tracks. Victor Kissed him! Not just a kiss on the cheek which his coach and -he dared to call him that- friend had a tendency of giving him. No a full on lip-locking Kiss in front of everybody. His tongue slips out and quickly licks his lips. Even after all the eating and drinking he has done, it still feels like he can taste Victor if he just remembers hard enough.

"Yuuri, are you coming?"

Yuuri looks up with his cheeks inflamed by Victors words. It is then that he notices that Victor is standing inside a waiting elevator and he is still outside of it. By the look of Victor pushing on the button to keep the doors open he has been out of it for quite a moment indeed. There are several more people in the elevator all waiting for him to finally get on. He notices that Victor is starting to look a bit worried. So he quickly steps in to the elevator and smiles at him to let him know everything is alright. After that Yuuri focuses his eyes on the doors as if he's attempting to develop superpowers and burn a hole in them.

"I'm glad we can have a good night rest tonight. Was originally planning to book us for the red-eye flight as you sleep in flight anyway, but I believe you deserve a bed after the competition. So I was thinking.... Yuuri?... Are you listening?"

Victor looks at Yuuri in amazement. He had seemed fine the entire night. He was relaxed in the Kiss and Cry, during the medal ceremony and even his exhibition, all were done with what Victor thought was a calm mind. Did something happen during the party, it was a bit impromptu as most of the skaters were planning to leave either right after, or very early in the morning. Victor himself had been cornered by, first, Chris congratulating him on getting somewhere with Yuuri, and the Kiss, and after that he had gotten cornered by Phichit. The Thai skater had made it very clear that he might not know all the details of what was going on, but if he caught Victor playing with his friends feelings... Victor had made it very clear that he had no intention to play with Yuuri's feelings, that he was very sincere. Still he never talked this openly about his intent before. He glances at Yuuri's face, maybe Phichit didn't believe him, maybe he talked with Yuuri afterwards. His fingers press against his lips, he hadn't needed Yuuri telling him not to drink, he didn't want to lose the memory of that Kiss just yet. Who knew, maybe he had ruined everything after all. Ever since that day on the beach Victor had done his very best to be a friend, to be himself. To not push Yuuri into doing something he wasn't feeling ready for. But how could he not have seen Yuuri doing his signature move as a sign that perhaps there is more. Maybe everybody was getting to worried over the wrong person getting played.

"Victor."

Yuuri's hand on his arm and the worried look on the younger man's face, a look that still not hid the nervousness in his eyes, shake victor from his thoughts.

"Yes Yuuri, what is it?"  
"Well... we are at our floor. Actually we are at it for the second time. As you didn't get out the first time we actually went up 2 floors to let the other people out first before I pressed the button again to make us go down. But I think we should.. you know... get of the elevator. I really don't feel like... uhm... going down... going back down to the reception."

Victor is amazed at the rambling that comes from Yuuri's lips. Something is making his маленький поросенок* very nervous indeed. He nods and steps out of the elevator quickly followed by Yuuri. A quick glance tells him that Yuuri is keeping his eyes evaded from even his back. Deepening his believe that Phichit did indeed say something, or perhaps it was Celestino Cialdini, he had seen him talk to his former student. Perhaps he said something to make Yuuri nervous again. He should try and talk with Yuuri once they are in their room. When they go around the corner he shakes his head to get it cleared, it is in that movement he sees Yuuri looking at his back with a very pensive look on his face, reflected in the decorative mirror on the wall. Oh yes they really should talk.  
He didn't know what was said but he needed it out in the open or Yuuri would again not sleep right tonight. Who knows maybe the other coaches are right, he really doesn't know how to coach Yuuri. He shakes his head vigorously before placing the key-card to the door. Victor Nikiforov might not be the best coach out there, but he knows he is doing his best for Yuuri. He opens the door and lets Yuuri walk in first. But does Yuuri know that. Yuuri drops of all his stuff right there at the door, nearly on Victor's feet. Almost as if he is creating a distance. Victor's head pops up. Creating A Distance... that was what he did, all those months ago, before their date on the beach. So he had pushed Yuuri a bit to much with the Kiss. Now that he knew how the young man's lips tasted, it would be even harder to be just friends again. He would do it though. If it meant getting back in the comfort of Yuuri's trust again. But how to get the conversation there, how to tell him everything is still safe., how to even start talking about...

"Victor. Was it a Real Kiss? Did you mean it? Or was it just part of the show?"

Yuuri sees the other man's eyes widen in response to his question. He should not have asked it. He quickly turns his back to Victor and goes over to the window.

"Sorry to ask that. Forget it. I should not think of it" He rakes his finger through his hair pushing it back from his face.  
"Is that what you want?" Victor's voice sounds shakily, almost hurt. "Do you want to forget it? Because I will do so if it is what you really want. If not... I would like to remember it. It was no show. I wanted to kiss you. I've wanted to kiss you for so very long."

Yuuri turns around and looks at the man in absolute horror. The man standing there is not Victor Nikiforov, 5 time GPF Gold medal winner, 5 time World champion. The man standing there is a very insecure version. It is an insecurity Yuuri doubt anyone has ever spotted before. Still it is an insecure man, that if he had not learned to know him so well in the past few months, he would not have seen it. His back is straight, his face almost calm. Just the look in his eyes and the way he is holding his own hand. How could that be, Victor Nikiforov could not be insecure. Yuuri turns back to the window, seeing Victor bite his lip in the reflection. His lips... Yuuri closes his eyes. He can't deal with a Victor like this. He pushes his hair from his face, only now he looks at his own reflection. Perhaps... he can use that. he closes his eyes for a second and calls up the right feeling, pushing away his nervousness for a moment. The Yuuri that looks back at him, is the Yuuri that enthralls all the people on the ice.

"You said you wanted to kiss me for longer? Then why haven't you?" He can't believe the man, but Victor has yet to lie to him. So what is the truth.  
"That day on the beach. When I asked you if you wanted me as a boyfriend. You said no. Very vigorously if you might remember. You said you wanted me to be Victor, just Victor. So that is what I did. I pushed my desires to kiss you, to hold you aside and be the person you wanted to know. Just me, Victor."

Yuuri looks at his reflection. He really knows the man well as he can see there is no lie in his words. A smile forms on his lips. So he could have had Victor all to himself even more for a long time now. He turns around and faces him, the eros persona in full blaze.

"What would you have done that day, if I had said Yes to that question."

The array of emotions that go over Victor's face, before he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, awaken something in Yuuri. A feeling he can't define just yet. He waits patiently for the Russian man to collect his thoughts. Then when the blue eyes open, shining with an emotion that makes the muscles in his belly and groin tighten, Yuuri can't help but smile.

"If you had said yes. I would have pushed you down in the sand, and I would have kissed you till there would be no other thought in your mind than only my name." Yuuri's smile broadens after that calm declaration.  
"Your name is already on my mind more often than it should be." He can see the other man process that information. There is a slight twitch, then he smiles broadly.  
"Is it now? Whatever should we do with that."

Victor can see by Yuuri's stance that he is in his Eros persona, but if Yuuri needs that to have this conversation Victor would not be stopping him. It seems there really is hope to be more than friends, more than Student and Coach, and he is going to take it. He will give Yuuri everything he'll ask for if it means to get what he wants as well. This does mean it is Yuuri that will decide what will happen. Suddenly, as he had not noticed that his mind had wondered, a hand pulls of his tie very sharply. His eyes dart up seeing Yuuri's only inches from his own.

"Your eyes strayed from me, Victor. Do not do that."

Victor's stomach clenches at that command. There is no other way to describe it. He quickly swallows his response. As he can't believe Yuuri meant it the way he is feeling it. Yuuri's face tilts just a little to the left. To the exact degree it was tilted during their kiss. Victor can't help but quickly glance at the lips. When he sees them moist and softly smiling, he licks his own without even thinking about it. When the smile grows bigger he looks up again, seeing a near predatory look in Yuuri's eyes.

"Do that again" Yuuri's words are said as a command and Victor feels every need to follow them.

He licks his lips again, albeit a bit fast due to the unnerving look in Yuuri's eyes.

Yuuri pulls up an eyebrow. Interesting. So Victor Nikiforov can actually listen to do something when he is being told to do it.

"Again, and do try to be slower this time. I want to enjoy it."

The shock in those blue eyes are replaced by a desire Yuuri has never seen before. A desire he is certain is shown in his own eyes. The Eros persona falters for a mere tenth of a second by the anxiety that he is going to far, but he pushes it back in place. He wants... No he needs to see how far he can go. So before Victor can follow the command, Yuuri places his right hand on victor's inner leg only inches away from the man's groin. He can see the breath choke in the older man's throat, and he feels the muscles tense up. He slowly but deliberately moves his fingers in such a way that he just not graces any delicate parts. The older man's mouth is slightly open and he is looking at him Yuuri in such amazement that Yuuri can't help but smile.

"I do believe I told you to do that again." Yuuri places his face even closer to Victor's. "Slowly."

Victor is looking at Yuuri through a fog in his mind. Maybe he hid his head, or he did drink at the party and he is having one of his dreams again. That must be it, as he has never shown his submissive side to anyone after his late teens again. He has always since been in charge. It is the only way he can stand here, completely free to move but also completely unable to do so. His Yuuri can not be like this, no matter how much he would have liked it. So if this is but a dream he is going to enjoy it. Let see what his mind will make Yuuri do now. He slowly moves his tongue over his lips again. But quickly pulls it in when he feels Yuuri's tongue touch it. Yuuri's fingers press a bit harder and a bit closer to a part of Victor that is starting to get a bit more enthusiastic with the situation.

"Again."

Yuuri says nothing else after Victor pulled his tongue away from his. he sees a battle in the man's eyes before he can see that his desires have won from reason. Yuuri doesn't even look down, he knows when the tongue is out as he can see it in Victor's eyes. Again he presses his against it in a quick motion. Only this time Victor doesn't pull away, this time he keeps his tip between his lips for Yuuri to lick. Several more time before the older man's eyes start to cloud a bit and a soft moan is heard.  
This is the sign Yuuri -unbeknown to himself- was waiting for.  
His hands pull open Victors pants, making the hand that was only playing at the tight over the pants able to play in exact the same spot on bare skin and underwear. Using both the moan and the startle of having his pants pulled open, Yuuri pushes his tongue into the older man's mouth. Ravaging it in pure desire to be even closer. Somewhere in his mind he must have been saving his desires to kiss this man all bottled up. As he can feel it shatter inside him, calling to come out. His nails scrape the skin pulling Victors leg between his own. He presses himself against it, creating a pressure that he didn't know could exist.  
Victor's hands are all over his back, his neck and his head. Pulling him even closer into the kiss. He can't remember when he pulled his hand away from the thigh, but he clearly used both his hands to pull Victor's shirt apart. Making buttons fly everywhere. He pulls his mouth away for a moment to push it hard on the exposed collarbone. Biting and sucking skin he only dared to look at. One of Victor's hands moved to his butt, kneading and pushing against him. This makes him ride harder against the leg between his thighs. He feels Victor's other hand slip under his shirt, unbuttoning his pants.

"Yuuri, may I have you tonight. Can I touch you. Please."

There... the one word that he should not have said. Yuuri freezes, every feeling he had earlier came back. He pushes Victor at arms length. Staring at the disheveled man. His hair a mess, his shirt ripped open and his pants halfway down his thighs. A very obvious spot on his collarbone and if Yuuri dared to look down clear nail marks on the thigh. But Yuuri doesn't look down. Can't look down.

Victor sees it. Even through the haze of desire. The man in front of him is not Eros, it is Yuuri, his маленький поросенок. Eyes wide and a mouth open is shock. A mouth whose lips are very red and swollen from the interaction with his. He tries to pull Yuuri closer but the young man steps even further back.

"私は非常に残念です, I'm so very sorry. 私を許してください, Do forgive me"

Victor recognized the words, seeing Yuuri run of and locking himself in the bathroom before he can even respond. Looking down on himself he can't help but grin broader than ever before. There is no way this was a dream. His hand rubs the part of his leg Yuuri had used to rub himself with. He takes a few deep breaths, knowing Yuuri this part of the night is over, so he needs to calm down. After two more breaths he starts cleaning up around the room. Something tells him it is best if nothing in the room immediately reminds him of what happened when he comes out of the shower.  
Victor looks at the bathroom door, he can hear water running, water that is probably being used to wash away the hard on Yuuri was sporting. A part of Victor is sad that Yuuri won't let him hep him. Looking at his shirt, he is certain that day will come. He takes a look lower, he should fix that as well. He goes over to the bed, takes of his clothes lies down. Definitely not how he thought tonight was going to end. He looks at Yuuri's bed only 2 feet parted from his. It is going to be torture to sleep this close, but he will succeed.

Once Yuuri comes out of the shower the room is cleaned and Victor is lying under the covers in his bed. Yuuri places a hand over his heart, the beating has not gone down one bit. He left him there, he left Victor Nikiforov like that. He can't blame the other man if they are angry with him. He should have told him this, he would have told him this. He would have if he had ever thought that there was even the slightest chance that they would end up like this. Fearing the man's anger he takes a few deep breaths.

"Victor?" Yuuri closes his eyes. He has to do this, no matter how much he wants to run. "I'm scared of sex. I have never felt the need to do it with anyone. Never understood how other could talk about those desires as they seem so very foreign to me. What happened tonight..." Yuuri can hear his voice start to tremble. "What I mean to say..."

"Come here." Yuuri looks up. Seeing Victor looking at him with soft eyes. Understanding eyes. "I'm not angry. I saw you were not fully like yourself. I can not blame you. So come in my bed. Sleep in my bed with me. Just as you are. All will be figured out. I am not leaving you."

Yuuri's breath leaves his lips in a trembled way. Then he walks around the bed and slips under the covers, against Victor. Victor places a soft, lovable kiss on Yuuri's head before turning of the lights. His breath slowly passing Yuuri's ear, his heartbeat against his back. Yuuri is glad Victor isn't angry or disappointed.

"Stop thinking Yuuri. Go to sleep."  
"Good dreams Victor."  
"Good dreams Yuuri."

**Author's Note:**

> маленький поросенок ~ Little piggy


End file.
